Gundam SEED S3
by AinaZapri
Summary: What happen if Kira was not the only ultimate coordinator created? Soon after peace was "achieved", a college youngster, Hiroyuki "Yuki" was caught in this newly created biological war and at the same time encountered with someone he least expected, his little brother. What awaits him is the truth about himself and how his existence could affect both the world and PLANT, forever.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

**D****isclaimer : ****I do not own the gundam seed series and the characters. **

The new characters are purely fictional.

"I will never leave you alone forever, that's a promise, and a man will always keeps his promise,"  
>A little kid woke up from his long sleep, hearing a live telecast news from a radio besides his bed,<br>"Where am I? It felt like a dream. Where's aniki?"  
>"Here are the name list for the victims in the aircrash incident, bla bla bla, Kaito, bla bla bla...,"<br>He was shocked.  
>"Aniki...," "What a strange dream, after all this years, I'm still hoping for a miracle," said Kira after woke up.<br>"Are you ok? you're sweating quite heavy," asked Shin  
>"ah, I'm ok, mayne it's just a fatique, here you guys have a holiday here at A nation for today,"<br>As Kira walked pass through a basketball court where a group of teenage boys playing street basketball, he was attracted  
>to a boy with a white handkerchief tied onto his neck, with a great street basketball skill (similar to Aomine Daiki from<br>Kuroko no Basuke)  
>"Nope, its like this," An older boy was teaching a little boy on how to shoot in basketball...<br>"It reminds me of someone," as Kira walk towards a big mansion.  
>There, he was invited by the presiden of the A nation, a lady, who had a strong influence in the Earth Federation.<br>As they sit on a sofa, holding a small meeting, a teenage boy with the white handkerchief walk into the room and said,  
>" Hi, mom, I'm home from basketball practise," He stopped for a while, " Hey, I saw you before, besides the basketball<br>court," "Oh, my, you guys have met before, Yuki, this is Kira, and this young boy is already a captain, one of  
>the youngest captain in the ZAFT, and this is Hiroyuki, or Yuki, two years older than you,"<br>"Mom, dont embarass me in front of strangers," said Yuki. "Yuki, can you get out and close the door? I want to discuss  
>something with him," " Alright," and just that Yuki went to his room, located at the second floor of the mansion.<br>"Well, here is the real deal, I hope nobody come and disturbs us again, you see, the reason I called you here is that  
>I had an intelligence that reported that someone wanted to eliminate us, and maybe could cause another war between<br>human and coordinator, and one more thing, I would like to hand over Yuki to you guys and he  
>suffered from a strange mental illness, I ever brought him to the doctors and they can only concluded that he had<br>a slower brain development than an average human by 6 years, which means his brain's age is 14 years old,  
>I really hope that you can take him back to PLANT and please protect him; I'll talk to him later," explained the lady.<br>"Hey,this place is quite peaceful to live in," said Shin to Luna while walking down the streets." Well, yes, this  
>country only consisted of normal human, no coordinators ever recorded live in this nation, and they are the least<br>affected during the past wars, most of them rather want a quiet and peaceful live,"  
>Meanwhile back in the mansion,<br>They walked towards Yuki's room. They found out that Yuki was sleeping soundly in his bed. "Hey, Yuki, do you want  
>to go for a long vacation to PLANT? Here, this brother will guide you to there," "No, I want to be with mom, I will<br>never leave mom alone forever, not after brother Brandy and sister Aina left you; its a promise and a man will  
>always keeps his promise," Kira recalls his brother's last word, which was nearly identical to Yuki's.<br>"Please, Kira, take Yuki away from here," She put Yuki's hand on his totally woke Kira up from his daydream,  
>and just that suddenly, a blast of blood came out from the lady's head, as if a balloon filled with water burst,<br>and she fell right onto Yuki's body. "Mom,mom!" shouted Yuki.  
>Kira pulled Yuki's hand as quickly as he could and ran away from the room, leaving Yuki they run down<br>the stairs, the roof was scattered and the fist of mobile suit stomps the floor,nearly to where the two boys are,  
>with the hand being lifted off, Kira is at the edge of the broken floor, with Yuki hanging while holding Kira's hand.<br>The pit down there was very deep and they cound not see the end of it.  
>"Give me the boy Yuki," announced the mobile suit, "and if you do, I will spare your life."<br>"Let me go, mom is gone now, I have no reason to live now, he wants me, and just say yes to him," said Yuki.  
>"No, I will not let go of aniki," said Kira. "Iki..." Just then, both of them dropped to the pit.<br>"Hey, wake up," Yuki regained conscious."I'm sorry I called you aniki, it just that I dont know, you see many things  
>happened before, but till this day, I cant forget about him,"<br>"No, you are Ikichan, right? There is no doubt from the very first day I met you,"  
>"Aniki, it is really you isn't it, its a miracle," Kira hugged Yuki, while crying .<br>"No, its not a miracle until both of us make back up to the surface, where are we?" asked Yuki. " Lets walk,"  
>As they walk down what seem to be a tunnel leading to somewhere, both of them were shocked when they see some mobile suits<br>in a big room, with there seems to be 4 mobile suits which are totally distinctable from the others.  
>"Get in," Kira pushed Yuki into a mobile suit cockpit. "But, I don't know how to pilot it," "I'll cover you up and<br>bring you to a safer place," said Kira as he entered into another mobile suit's cockpit, behind Yuki's suit.  
>As Kira's mobile suit activated, he takes Yuki's unit with him and emerges to the surface through a tunnel above them.<br>"On the name of Queen Mariainaa, hands in the air and leave the mobile suits on the ground, you murderer and thief,  
>Hiroyuki-kun," They were surronded by an army of mobile suit, but the mobile suit which first attcked them is<br>nowhere to be seen. "I repeat, surrender yourself and hand over the hostage, Yuki-kun," said Aina as she emerges  
>from her mobile suit cockpit. "Yuki-kun,"<br>As Yuki doubted himself in his cockpit, Kira flew above the army's circle and threw Yuki's unit further, far from the  
>army, and as the army open fire, he fought with them, and transmitted a sound message to Yuki.<br>"Run, aniki, just say my name to any ZAFt soldier and they will know what to do,"  
>Meanwhile, in Yuki's cockpit,<br>"Run, run, run... move, you are a mobile suit, fight, fight, why don't you stand up? "  
>A blast occured at the back of Yuki, as Yuki looked back, he was horriefied.<br>Suddenly, his past starts to emerge back. The point where and when he left Kira away when they are small. In a hospital.  
>"Iki...," as he cried out loud. "Stupid mbile suit, just move, Iki was, Iki was, I promised her to protect him,"<br>'A scene where a woman passed a baby to a young boy'  
>"MOVE!" Just that time, the whole system starts to start up, and just that time, Yuki moved the mobile suit backwards<br>and hit one of the army with a body smash. The opponent was sent straight into the sea. But another 3 mobile suits came  
>straight towards him and clashed him, causing Yuki to fainted. He was captured by the army.<br>In the base,  
>"Can you open the cockpit,please? I would like to see how he can play innocent with me after what he did to Mom,"<br>"I'm sorry, Ma'am, even the best engineers could not open the door up, this mobile suit is unidentified, so we  
>do not have any information and data about it," replied one of the crew to Aina. " we have tried lots of ways,"<br>Aina took a loud speaker and speak:" Yukikun, I know you are hiding in the cockpit, come out now dear, and I want to  
>know everything that had happened today"<br>Yuki had regained conscious before Aina had talked. He was busy tying the keyboard, in hoping to find a way out from  
>his big sister. After Aina's offer, Yuki speaks up: Its not me, sis, everything happened very quickly,"<br>"So, open up the door now,"  
>"He won't open the door, right? After what he did...," said Brandy, who appeared besides Aina.<br>"So, I will just have to chainsaw his door," he continued, while taking a chainsaw from one of the crew.  
>"No matter how tough the door is, I will open up, with my own hands,"<br>"Stop it,Brandy," said Aina.  
>As Brandy slowly approached Yuki's mobile suit.<br>"Yes, that's it, I can use this," said Yuki, while starting up his mobile suit and took off from the base.  
>"Don't let him get away, chase after him," said Brandy. "Yes, sir."<br>With Yuki being pursued by 5 mobile suits, another mobile suit came, from the opposite of Yuki's direction.  
>A radio transmission soon appeared on Yuki's screen. " Follow us,"<br>Just then, another mobile suit appeared and took Yuki away from the batle field. Together, the three mobile suit  
>escaped from the chase and onto a ship.<br>(It was unknown to Yuki that his two saviors are Destiny and Impulse gundam)  
>When they arrived at the ship, Yuki's hatch opens. As Yuki steps out, Shin rushed towards him and asked<br>"What happened to Kira?"  
>"Yuki's face turns white. " I killed him, I, I, I left him alone to fight, and hoped to escape, and then he just<br>dissapeared in front of my eyes," explained Yuki with a horriefied look on his face. "and Mom as well,"  
>Everybody was shocked with what Yuki said. Neither believe that it was the truth.<br>"You're an expert in lying, I don't believe you," said Shin while crying. "  
>After that, Yuki was showed into a room. There, he sat down on a bed,traumatised with what haad happened.<br>The door opened, with Arthur , the vice captain come in. He sat down with Yuki, giving a voice recorder to Yuki.  
>"He's your little brother, am I wrong?"<br>"Ah, yes, Iki was my little brother," After that, Arthur left Yuki to be alone, hearing the recorder.  
>"Please take care of my big brother, send him back to PLANT, this was what her Mom requested me to do,<br>I maybe can't do it, so I'm hoping for you guys, please, and aniki, its was a pleasant to have met you, I won't  
>regret it, and miracle do happen if you trust in it...<br>Yuki stopped the recorder, "Iki,"  
>Yuki walked out from the room, walking to the commanding centre, with he recorder hold tightly on his hand.<br>"May I have it?" asked Yuki. Just then, a news flash appear.  
>"Today, the queen had served to all the citizens fair and square, but she had fallen to the ground when she was<br>serving the nation." Brandy appears and said:" We have to capture the mastermind of this, and I know who is that."  
>A editted video showed Yuki's unit causing all the chaos, including slashing Kira's unit into half, and then ran<br>away with Destiny and Impulse.  
>"There you go, the murderer was Hiroyuki, my third and youngest brother, no, an adopted brother, well you see<br>he wanted to eliminate the queen on order to gain supremacy and power,"  
>"Kill him, bring him to justice," said the poeple.<br>"No, its not that, that is not real," said Yuki.  
>Arthur closes the broadcast, and said:" So, they invented a reason and staged it, with us walking staright into<br>the trap, its a good thing that we lifted off earlier," "lets head back to Orb to explain everthing and prevent them  
>catching up on us,"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Zusammen

(Flashback)  
>"Please, take care of my bird for me, will you,?"<br>""Where are you going, its just a small meeting, the fight is over, right, don't make me worry, you idiot,"  
>'I'm an idiot, really, then you are an idiot sister who have an idiot brother," said Kira while smialing.<br>"You don't understand, you, you always make us worry, you big idiot...you, you..."  
>As she can't finish her sentence, his shadow dissappeared from her sight, all she can see was a a black figure,<br>waving goodbye to her.

"I personally trasmit a video to you in order to express my gratitude to you," said Brandy to Cagali.  
>"I'm sad to say that someone that is close to you, err, Kira had gone forever. He did his duty as a soldier, sttod up<br>the attack and protected the queen till the end, but its just unfortunately this happened, I, I, I would like  
>to say a million thak you to you for my mom's side in protecting her till the end. We've tried to find any potential<br>signs and clues about his dissapearance after the fierce fight, but its all negative. We even salvaged his unit, but  
>found out that the cockpit was badly roasted. The chance of surviving was very low given the situation, and we even<br>tried to look at nearby island but no signs there as well. Oh, right, before I hang up, here's a voice recorded from  
>the cockpit during the last moment. Thank you for everything and may thier souls be blessed,"<br>"He's not a soldier," said Cagali after the video transmission ended. She then open the voice recorder.  
>""Hey, sis, ... I guess...you're right...,I am ... an idiot," The recording ends.<br>"You're really an idiot," cried Cagali. Fater the news ends, Athrun rushed towards Cagali and both of then hugged each  
>other, while crying. "i'll promise you, I'll capture Yuki, and the whole crew of Minerva," said Athrun.<br>Back at the ship,  
>"You're his big brother?" Shin grabbed Yuki at his neck, " Then, you have a bigger reason to protect him, don't you?"<br>"Stop it, Shin," Luna tried her best to stop Shin fighting with Yuki. Yuki laughed.  
>"He doen't know how to fight when he's small, how did he turned out here? You must be mistaken,"<br>"Sir, it's look like Yuki's mobile suit could not be start up, there is some problem here,"  
>Yuki heads towards the hanger and jumped inside his cockpit. "Here, it started up, automatically,"<br>Once Yuki walks out and switches place with the mechanic, the unit stops operating.  
>"Wait a minute, it's look like that machine,...only responds to me?" said Yuki, wondering.<br>After evryone have tried, the unit can't respond to anyone except Yuki.  
>"What on earth is this machine?"<br>Suddenly, the alram sounded, indicating enemy approaching.  
>"You have entered our ocean, and we woud like you to surrender before we open fire," a live telecast was broadcasted.<br>"and hand over Hiroyuki to us," " we can explain everything and we won't resist, please let us through and establish  
>communication with Cagali," repliesArthur. Just then, a beam shoots towards them, but missed. The mobile suits have<br>been deployed and surround them. By then, Shin and Luna both launch to counterattack the attack, leaving Yuki trembling  
>in fear alone in his cockpit. Through the hanger, he sees some blasts happen in front of him. A scene of heavy fire<br>fills his mind. A little boy was carrying a baby behind his back, running through the flames in tears. Yuki awakes from  
>his dream when he accidently hears a live radio telecast between the crews. " it's just too many of them, I think we have<br>to retreat now, if not none of us will survive,"...  
>"Survive? survive?" " You must survive and live on, turn that demon into a human, will you?" the voice of a woman pass<br>through Yuki's mind. "I must not run away, I must live," shouts Yuki, while activating and launching his mobile suit.  
>In the middle of battlefield,<br>"Wait, I don't have expereince in piloting this, huh, an enemy?" whispers Yuki. The mobile suit takes out a beam saber  
>and tries to pierce through the middle section of Yuki's unit. Yuki evades the attack with a swift move downwards,<br>where it is almost impossible for an amateur to perform the move. "What weapon do I have here? A sword?" Yuki  
>pulled one of the sword which attached behind his unit, slashing through the enemy into half. Yuki was pushed away<br>by the force of the blast. "What other thing do I have? Smokebom, beam saber, beam riffle, knife, shield, and this  
>is all?" Fire missles are shoot towards Yuki, after the blast, his unit looks unscratch, with Luna provide<br>cover to Yuki. "Hey, are you ok, just don't stop at there will you?" "Sorry, and thank you," replies Yuki.  
>Yuki takes his riffle out and tries to aim at the enemy, fires it up. But, none hits. But, it distrubs the formation<br>of the enemy. "I have an idea, cpatian, the distance between us is very near, and I would suggest that I hack into  
>their computer system, distrupts it so that it cannot detect us and throw smokeboms to escape," suggested Yuki.<br>"Are you crazy?" " I 100% sure that I can hack into their system, trust me," convinces Yuki. After a few seconds,  
>all the enemies stop moving, with Yuki takes out a few smokeboms and all of them successfully escaped. "Finally,"<br>says Yuki. As, Yuki enters back to the hanger, eagerly, he opens back the information which he obtained  
>from his hacking. He discovers that the ruler of Orb, Cagali will hold a funeral for his little brother, which is<br>currently today. He tells Shin about his plan of going back to Orb in order to visit his little brother the last time,  
>but was stopped by them. After a few while, Shin agreed to help out Yuki, and the two of them sneak out with<br>Impulse's core fighter. Yuki shuts down the alarm defence through hacking, and both of them successfully land at the  
>shore of the beach. Both of them continue their journey to the place. They pass through a town while keeping low profile<br>with civilian's cloth. After Shin buys a bouque of flower, Yuki tells him that he cancels his plan and goes back to the  
>shore while waiting him. When Shin arrives at the funeral, the ceremony ended. After he puts the flower onto the grave, he<br>then walks away, hoping no one that he knows passes through him. By sunset, Yuki is still hiding behind a tree, opposite  
>to the graveyard. He then walks slowly to the graveyard, looking for the one that wishes for. He stops at one of it.<br>"Hey, buddy, I'm sorry I could not buy you an offering, but, don't you worry about your friends, I will protect them,  
>just like you did, and I will make sure that both worlds will return to peaceful again," says Yuki while crying.<br>"A man can't cry, right?" Yuki wipes his tears.  
>"Stop the car," Cagali says. She sees a shadow, which resembles Kira. She quickly runs towards the shadow, hoping<br>it is true. But, when she arrives, nobody is there. At same time, Yuki is hiding behind a tree, hearing  
>everything. "For a moment, I thought that you're back, but you dissappear whenever you want, why?" she cries.<br>"Why you did not tell me anything about your older brother? Your mom just told me about everything. How you two used to  
>live together, how your older brother was the street basketball champion, the kendo champion and even professionals in<br>computering? Why you did not tell me about all of these? Just so that I will not get hurt?" She stopped for  
>awhile, crying. "But, I think that you can rest peacefully now, now that you're next to your older brother,"<br>Yuki startled. " It's as if we're all together now, don't you guys feel the same as well?" Cagali continued.  
>After Cagali had left, Yuki gets up, and goes to the grave next to Kira's. Its written down his name there.<br>"Ah, we're always be together, forever," Yuki whispers. He then returns to the surface point where he meets Shin back.  
>"Where had you been, dude?" "Just visit someone," Both of them gets into Impulse and go back to the ship.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Entanglement

Part 3 : Entanglement

2 hours ago,

After the ceremony, Cagali and Athrun pay a visit her aunt, who was also Kira' foster mother.

"it's just unbelievable, he would be gone before us," Athrun said to Cagali.

"Please don't leave me," "Sure, I'll always be by your side," said Athrun while thinking about what had happened and what he heard from the news.

"If that's what really happen, then I, I will not forgive Shin,"

Just then, the door opened, and they were invited by the children to the house. Wandering around, they soon arrived at the second floor, more precisely Kira's room. Her mother is tidying up the room, in hoping for his son to miraclely come home, just like what he always did.

Athrun left Cagali alone in the room to comfort her aunt. With an old album on her hand, tears rolled down her cheek, "I think it's time to tell you the truth here,"

Both of them settled down on bed. "Actually, you had another big brother,"

Cagali was speechless. Never she was told about it and knew about it. Neither his brother told her before. "Where is he?"

"He's right beside Kira now, both of them sitting next to each other, enjoying the beach,"

"You mean he's, he's, he's dead?"

"Yes, and Kira knew about it, but before leaving, he told me that he dreamt of his brother, complimenting him that he's done enough," "Here's a photograph of those two," she continued while flipping over the album. "Before he's gone, he told me that he doesn't want you to know about it, because….."

"Why, he does not want me to be hurt, what's he's doing right there, suddenly decide that I shouldn't know about it,"

"Yes, that's one of the reason but, he really doesn't want you to dig into that guy's past, it will just bring suffer and pain,"

"He's name was Kaito, 2 years older than Kira, a bright child, but not as bright as Kira. He's good at sports, especially all the martial arts involving sword like Kendo. That child was always by Kira's side, smiling no matter what, he was Kira's most influential person and after he's gone, which everything was our fault to separate the children, it took months before Kira can return back to his normal self, he had to attend cancelling and psychology therapy in order to forget the horror that he had witnessed. After that, he recovers everything was not the same anymore, no laughers, just silence," she added.

"So, that's the reason, I understand, thank you for telling me that, I really appreciate it," Cagali replied with a low voice.

"Here's a photograph of Kaito piggyingback Kira when they are small, you can have it," she handed the photograph before they left.

—

In Minerva,

"Sir, there's 5 units of mobile suit and 3 ships are heading towards us, and one of the mobile suit is Justice," said one of the crew member on the bridge.

"Justice? Athrun? What he's doing here?" Shin asked. "Maybe he wanted to talk," he added while heading out in Destiny.

"I hope so, we haven't told him about what really happen, right?" replied Luna to Shin.

Before heading out, the hangar door was damaged by Justice's beam riffle.

"I guess that he didn't know about it, Shin, he's all yours now,"

Luckily, Shin was at the other side of the hangar, so he can launch and confront Athrun.

"We know that you're hiding someone important there and wanted to enter our territory, please hand in Hiroyuki to us and everything will be fine. We will not open fire until you do that, but if not, then we will not hesitate to sink you down," Athrun live telecast to Minerva.

"Sir, I am trying to reply, but….." said the communication crew.

"Athrun! How dare you, that's mean you backed them right, and betray me trust again," Shin heads towards Athrun.

"Shin, don't do it," said Luna.

"Why you won't listen to what we are going to say," Shin engaged in a fight with Athrun, while the other 4 units attack the ship.

Yuki remembered what Cagali had talked at the graveyard.

"You fight for a better future, a world where there are no blood sheds, where people can live happily and peacefully, where there are no sounds of grief, which you can't have it but you want other to have it and keep them living, so that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to realise your dream, just watch me out, will you and you too, Kaito?"

Yuki ran from the bridge towards Luna's hanger. He then take one of the computer there and reprogram it, so that the hanger door could be open up. He did it. And after thanking Yuki, Luna heads out in Impulse to provide cover.

Yuki heads to his unnamed mobile suit. He takes out a photograph (similar to Cagali's) and put it on his front panel. "Kira's world, huh? I will make it happen, this time it's a true promise and I will not back up nor run away again," "Let's go, little brother," Yuki said while launching out.

"That mobile suit, the one that took Kira away," Athrun shouted will rush towards Yuki.

The collision impact by Justice on Yuki's mobile suit causes Yuki to be thrown into the sea.

"Don't run away, you are my opponent," Shin said while launched his boomerangs towards Athrun but he had miss it.

Meanwhile in the bridge,

"Why can't we establish a contact with Orb?" asked Athur.

"It's been jammed, by someone," replied Yuki on an open line, "I've tried to hacking into the system again, but there must be two people to disable it, one from our side, and the other on the other side," Yuki added.

"You, you're ok?"

"What? Ah, I'm still alive, okay?"

"But, you didn't show up on the radar,"

"Let's just say I make some magic, okay,"

Yuki ambushed one of the ship from the back, disable all the weapons and heavily damage the ship. He make a dive again after attacking the ship.

"Athrun, come back, one of the ship was damaged by that Yuki," said one of the captain who witnessed the attack next to him.

"What? How could he surpass the radar system?" Athrun asked while busy exchanging blade with Shin.

"2 mobile suit down, 1 ship down, what in the world that happen,"

"Gotcha," Yuki said while ambushing Athrun from the back.

"I won't let anyone stand in Kira's and my way," he tries to stab Athrun with a light sabre but he failed. and Athrun' attention is diverted towards him. Both of them exchange beam sabre, with Athrun's addition beam riffle.

"You, you are the one who kill Kira, and I will not let you stand in his dream,"

"Stop it, Athrun, and you guys as well," Cagali announced.

Everyone cease their fire. Athrun and the rest head back to Orb.

"This is a warning, never come to our territory anymore, you guys are not welcomed here," Cagali added.

"Woi, you retard, come back and fight me like a man," Yuki wanted to continue to chase down Athrun, but he is stopped by Shin and Luna. The three exhausted pilot return back to their ship.

—

Back in Orb,

"That Yuki guy was good, but based on my fighting with him, it appears to me that he never use his guns or riffle, rather he charge in and engage in short range combat besides having a good instinct as well," Athrun reported to Cagali.

"That fighting style, it reminds me of someone,"


	4. Chapter 4 Entgegen

Chapter 4 : Entgegen

The crew safely arrived at Carpenteria base; luckily without encountering any fights during the voyage. As they arrived, they were welcomed by the Plant chairwoman herself,

with a plastic smile on her face. Most of the crews were out from the ship after the exhausting journey, while Yuki locked himself inside his room. Shin approached Yuki, opened

the door, and wanted to invite Yuki to meet with Lacus, the chairwoman. "you got 100%? Iki, have you eaten your dinner?'" yuki was mumbling with himself. Shin pulled Yuki,

who laid down on the bed, slapped him in his face. Yuki fell. "Why am I alive right now? Why? It should be me there"

"You still have an unfinished duty out there, that's why you're still alive, to end it," said Shin to the unmotivated Yuki. "Duties?" Yuki realised. "and living is also a duty of life as

well," Shin continued. Yuki got up. "Thanks,""I wanted you to meet someone," Shin explained about Yuki's appointment and his arranged shuttle to PLANT.

As Yuki was about to leave, Shin gave a small red box, which he said he found in Kira's locker when he was cleaning up. "I can't keep this any longer, give it to her, I think you

are the most suited person to give her at this moment," said Shin towards Yuki. "And, I have arranged a mass driver to send you off to Plant, after meeting with her," he added

while tears rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, you are the one who had to do this," Yuki was puzzled and off he went to meet up with the box in his hand.

'knock, knock' "Yes, come in,"

"I'm Hiroyuki, and you can call me Yuki," Yuki introduced himself in front of Lacus.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Yuki thought to himself while blushing.

"So, you are Yuki, and you are the one who's going to follow us with the next space shuttle, ain't I'm right?"

"Ah, yes," replied Yuki.

"Kira was the one who requested it before," she could not continue her words.

"We found the red box inside his locker, and they asked me to hand over it to you," Yuki tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, he's such a great guy, I bet that this is the price which he had to pay to protect the things that he wants to protect and create a world where there's no more fight

and everyone can live peacefully,"

"Can I stay here with them?" asked Yuki firmly, with a great determination in his blue, ocean eyes. "I wanted to continue his fight, and it appears that he is an important person

to you, and it was my fault, no my cowardliness, which ended up hurting lots of people, and I'm truly sorry with that, that's why," Yuki bowed. " I've decided that I will not run

away anymore. Please, let me join ZAFT," After seeing his determination, and the fact that only he can pilot the mysterious mobile suit, she agreed to his willingness. "Thanks,

that's means so much to me right now," Yuki said as he left the room.

Lacus opened the box which contained a ring in it, and she looked up to the sky, "You have a great big brother,"

—-

Just when the space shuttle about to take off, the siren sounded suddenly. "5 battleships are heading towards us, 50 mobile suits and 3 unknown mobile suits,"

"All pilots are required to head to the battlefield ASAP,"

Every ZAFT soldiers took off, including Shin and Luna, who vowed to protect the space shuttle, which contained a very important person, a person who once fought and sang the

song for true peace. "It will be over if the mass driver is destroyed,"

—-

Meanwhile, on the other side,

"Listen, today we're gonna destroy the space shuttle which is trying to send off Yuki to the space, once he escaped from the earth, there's no way we can capture him

anymore," said Charles, who was appointed as the commander of the team and the pilot of one of the three unknown mobile suit. He, who once an active member of the

college's kendo, lead the team with his red mobile suit, which specialised in short range combat.

"You just didn't want to face the coordinators, don't you? Hahaha," joked Ronald.

"Charlotte, tell your big brother to just have fun, it's not a big deal here, for me, hahaha,"

"Don't be too arrogant there, Ronald, big brother is asking us to not let our guards down, that's all, even though we are the top students from the military college, but it's a

different deal when facing the coordinators," Charlotte reminded Ronald.

"Need for me to remind you of the humiliation you got from Yuki?" Charles interrupted.

"Ah, thanks for the reminder, I'll make sure to pay it back, double this time," answered Ronald. "Yuki, is it really you?" whispered Charlotte alone.

"He's a coordinator, of course he would do that, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so on us as well," said Charles. "He's not our friend anymore, and you know that pretty well," he

continued.

Charlotte remembered about her recent breakup with Yuki, without any reason, Yuki left her and transferred to another college, a few months ago.

With Ronald's m heavily equipped arsenal mobile suit, he opened fire towards the ZAFT base, destroyed some of the mobile suit, about 10 of them on the pathway. He had

opened a way for the attack. Shin attacked Ronald, trying to stop Ronald from firing the second round, while Luna faced head on with Charles, while the other GINNs tried to

hold off the attack from them. In the confusion, Charlotte managed to escaped the front line and locked on the moving space shuttle.

"Bye bye, Yuki," with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just when she wanted to open fire,

"Make way,"

A shot was being fired out of nowhere. She missed the space shuttle, and it safely left the base towards the atmosphere, with her shot landed on the mass driver instead,

destroyed it instead.

The shot was shotted far enough and even reached the frontline, but neither did it land on any mobile suit nor the battleship.

"Charles, that mobile suit," shouted Ronald.

"It's not a mistake, that's Yuki's," said Charles.

"Is it not good enough?" whispered Yuki. Simultaneously, Yuki drew out his beam saber, and flew past the static and shocked Charlotte, joining Shin and the rest.

"I am Hiroyuki, if you wanted to get me, just come here and get me," Yuki said with a plastic smile.

He was well aware about the risk and the outcome that he can never escape.

"If I really alive because there's still an unfinished duty, then let me end it here, right now, and forever," he mumbled to himself.

The message was transmitted to all the troops, on both sides, since Yuki had hacked into the enemy's radio transmission.

Charlotte, tried to catch up with Yuki, while trying to communicate with him. Finally, her luck was with her.

"Yuki, please surrender right now, I'm sure big brother will fix things over," Yuki recognised the voice. I

t was Charlotte. The one who once always with him.

"Yuki! You're dead," Charles freed himself from Luna, and drew out his beam saber, aiming directly towards Yuki.

A sword fight soon broke out between the two once rival-swordsmen.

Ronald was shooting shots after shots towards the engaged battle Yuki, but missed every single one of it.

It was because Yuki was moving so swiftly that even him who was well known as the Eagle Ronald in his military college cannot catch up with Yuki's movement.

None ever defeated Ronald in darts, pistol targets and so on. His locking skills are the best that anyone has saw.

Charlotte tried to stop the fight between her brother and Yuki.

Stopped.

Yuki received a message from Charlotte. Through a close channel, which only both of them knew about the mechanism and the password required to crack the coded message.

"You still remember?" whispered Yuki alone, when seeing the message.

"That's enough!" announced Brandy. "Every unit, please fallback, the mission was a complete failure," he continued, with a smile.

The flare was given off.

"I want to talk something with you, please meet me at this location," Yuki closed the message.

When everyone was busy repairing and refuelling, Yuki sneaked off using his mobile suit, and not for so long, landed on an inhabited island, where Charlotte promised to meet

him in one piece.

After assuring that Charlotte was alone, Yuki stepped out from his cockpit, jumped down. Charlotte was pointing a gun towards him.

"You're a weird guy, I'm your enemy, and yet, you didn't bring any weapon with you," said Charlotte.

"You know me well, I'm not in a good term with guns, don't you?" answered Yuki.

Charlotte put down her gun. She knew that the person standing in front of her has yet to change.

"To be frank, I don't believe Brandy, tell me, it's just a lie, isn't it? There's no way you could kill your mother, especially you, Yuki, and, you're not a coordinator, aren't you?

That's what big brother and Ronald said so,"

"That's right, I'm a coordinator as they claimed, and I killed my family as well,"

That answer was not what Charlotte hoped for. "Then surrender now, I will beg for big brother and Brandy to lower down your punishment," convinced Charlotte.

"It's because of my weakness, I had always been running away from everything, which costed my mother's and my brother's life, not to mention my other siblings' as well.

And here am I, accepting the punishment of living. And that's when I remembered that there's things that I can only do, and I have to finish them.

Thanks for having some time talking with me, I just wish that we will never cross path again in battlefield," Yuki added.

"So, it wasn't you?" again Charlotte asked to reconfirm.

"Ah, it wasn't me, and I will hunt that fugitive down and the ones who framed me," Yuki said as he entered his cockpit.

"I believe in you," shouted Charlotte. "and I will help you from within," she added.

Yuki smiled. He took off in his mobile suit, leaving Charlotte behind.

"I love you, no matter what happens," Charlotte said to herself.


	5. Chapter 4:1 From Her Point of View

Chapter 4.1 : From Her Point of View

It was 12 years ago when she met with the tiny Yuki. She overheard that Yuki was a problematic student back in his old school,often involved in fights, and thus he often being transferred from one school to the other. But, due to his elevated status, he was accepted by the school even though received multiple objections from the school's board and the parents.

Yuki chose his spot, right next to a window and at the most back row. Sometimes, during class, he would be seen to be wandering his mind outside the rectangular window, far away isolated from everyone. Charlotte mustered all her courage, approached him gently with a smile after class.

"My name is Charlotte, nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

Yuki took his bag, and walked away from her.

"Hey, that's rude," she said towards Yuki.

"What's that you wandering about? I'm a bad guy anyway, I would cause trouble to anyone and everywhere I go, now can you just leave me alone? " he answered.

She knew that something had happened. Something bad, which made the guy standing in front of her to act tough. From his face, she knew that deep inside, he was a kind hearted boy, but he tried to deny it by hiding it.

At that moment, a group of 12 students appeared. They were the seniors, Charles's classmates, who Charlotte recognise. They surrounded Yuki. "See, I've told you so," he said.

"So, you're the rumoured transferred student that I heard. So let you know, we dont welcome you here," the guy said while burying a punch towards Yuki's body. The group started to teaming and beat him up. To her surprise, the rumours seemed to be false, Yuki didn't even lay his hands towards the boys, but instead letting himself to be beaten badly. She was helpless.

"Stop it," Charles appeared. The boys stopped. "Look, this new kid was trying to beat us, so we beat him up to protect ourselves," one of the boys said.

"It's the opposite," Charlotte raised up her voice. "When did she?" asked one of the boys.

"So, I will have all 12 of you to come with me later on," said the homeroom teacher who appeared in front of the classroom's door.

Charles and Charlotte tried to carry the injured Yuki to receive treatments.

—

The next day,

"You're a weird guy, don't you realise it?" she asked Yuki after class. That was the only time when both of them could carefully talk to each other. Even though Yuki was not paying attention to the teachings, but he still scored the highest mark, and even surpassed her brother, Charles, who was a star student and the pride of the school. Charlotte brought him over to the robotics club, where her brother was the president of the club.

There, she discovered Yuki's hidden talent : computer programming. His speed of keyboarding was superb that as though his body, his hands were connected instantly with the computer. That was truly an advantage to him as robotics required high computer skills.

After joining the club, the club had won many awards and gained a reputation in the engineering field. With both prodigy, one (Charles) in controlling and handling the robot, and the other (Yuki) in programming, the win was always assured. The three of them became best friends.

Besides in robotics, both Charles and Yuki were also actively involved in kendo, but with Yuki often fooling around. He often skipped the practise and sometimes even caught sleeping during the training. But, his sword skills matched with that of Charles.

"His fighting form is free, he was not tied with any form or steps or rules," Charlotte said to her brother after training one day.

"That's the lazy person's fighting style, you cant blame that guy," Charles replied.

"But, that's make him a unique person, and who he really is, I heard that he's also very good in basketball, where I often watched him playing it every Saturday at the streets, and his form is also free," she said.

"So, Charlotte, do you think that he is a coordinator? Obviously, a person cannot be multitalented like him," asked Charles.

"But, that's what make a person unique and different from each other, and we need to understand these differences in order to close the gap between us, and this nation is consisted of 100% Naturals, so it's impossible for a Coordinator to live here, and if he really is, the he should be a goner right now,"

—

The day before graduation,

"Where are you heading to?" asked Charlotte, curiously.

"I would like to apply to Thamssers Vocational College, and i would like to study and work with Charles there," he responded.

"Really, then I would like to apply there as well, don't get the wrong idea, I want to be with my big brother, wherever he goes," Those red cheeks were hard to hide, especially with the dream person, sitting besides her. She tried to confess her true feelings many times, but she just couldn't, she was scared she would be rejected, and seeing how Yuki treated her, she could felt that she was treated as a fellow friend, and not being treated like a girl. Maybe because he was too childish, she thought to herself.

"May I ask, why you didn't fight back on that day? I mean, you're a strong martial artist, but why you stand there and get beaten?" she asked.

"The truth is, I did something really bad in the past, I hurt a lot of people, and even I nearly killed some of them, including my own little brother,"

"I didn't know that you have a little brother," her curiosity increased.

"He's my only family member, before I was adopted into my new family, we were actually orphans, I didn't even know the person who gave birth to me, and even the date, day, year that I was born to this world, and all I had was my little brother,"

"Then, where is he?"

"I didn't heard about him after that, all I knew was while travelling here, I got caught in an airplane disaster, and I was the sole survivor from that crash, I guessed he's probably a goner now, its impossible for human to survive in that condition,"

Yuki cried. It was the first time she saw him crying, in front of her. Usually, he would act tough, and sometimes greet her with a smile. A smile which successfully melted her heart.

"That's why I wanted to run away, run away from any fights,"

"And by being beaten up and got hurt?"

"Yes, and that is when I can't escape anymore,"

"Even when your life is in danger?"

"Yes,"

—

Both of them successfully enrolled into the college. It was after the second Junius Seven occurred that made Charles and Charlotte to join the mobile suit department in hoping to join the frontline in protecting their country. Neither of them wanted the war to continue. It was a hard period for three of them to live during the war which resulted from the first Junius Seven incident. They had to stay in the shelter while having their lives protected by sacrificing the lives of others. This time, it was different. Both of them made up their minds, in order to protect their homeland, except Yuki. He stayed in the computer engineering department, developing new and enhanced programme and OS for new mobile suit. He rather run away, again.

Even though that, it did not stop him from following intensively the war which occurred outside their world.

"So, what do you think of the current situation right now?" asked Ronald, one of the member of Charles and Charlotte team.

"I don't think we stand a chance of winning with our current force power, it's just impossible, especially the reappearance of Freedom," answered Charles.

"I couldn't understand what that pilot was thinking. I mean, he or she just suddenly appeared in the middle of a fight, and starts to shoot everyone as he wishes, and even pointing guns with his own force and government. That pilot even kidnapped the representative of Orb, which I think his action was beyond stupidity. What stunt is he trying to pull? Is he going to make everyone to unite and fight him? Well, I don't think so because that can only happen in fairy tales, and who would want to give in and throw his life like that? That's all that I want to say," Yuki said firmly.

"Making everyone to unite against him? That pilot was also a Coordinator as well, and right now in this current situation, all Coordinators can't be trusted anymore." Charlotte added.

Just when the war was heading towards the climax, with the hunting of the Logos by the ZAFT, the college had enlisted everyone of them into the military, which made Charles, Charlotte, Ronald and the others in joy. They knew that finally, they can serve and protect their homeland, and repaying the debts which they owed. Except Yuki. He quickly applied a transfer to other college, with the request and help from his mom. All of those happened as flash as light. Charlotte had lost her chance, her only and last chance, in confessing her love towards him, which she had kept locked in her heart for many years. She did not had the chance to meet with him not until when she knew that he was on the opposite side with her.

—

While heading towards Minerva, Yuki cried. He regretted of what he said the other day. He did not know that it was his little brother who he previously could not understand his fighting. Finally, he understood, and that's why he wanted to continue his will.


	6. Chapter 5 Encounter 2

Chapter 5 : Encounter 2

Charlotte was summoned to meet Brandy. As soon as she arrived, Brandy asked her about her relationship with Yuki.

"I know that you want to save Yuki, so I think it is better for you to confront him in the next mission. Try talk to him nicely, and ask him to surrender, then there will be no more sacrifices made, and the world can return to its peaceful day back," Brandy explained to Charlotte.

"And, here is your mission. Remember, this is a top secret mission that you must not disclose it to anyone, not even your brother," he added.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked.

"Yes, he would follow you, isn't he? I know about what happened,"

Charlotte shocked. How did he know about the meeting with Yuki. She thought that it will be the end for her.

"Don't you worry, I won't be mad at you, now leave this room, if you may?" he added.

When she left the room, Aina came in.

"Why is she here, that traitor, she should have kill Yuki when she had the chance, and you too, Brandy, you should arrest her as well," she said angrily.

"Because of that, my dear sister, both of them will be together, forever after, hahaha," Brandy laughed. "That was what she wanted all along, was't she?"

—

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Shin punched Yuki in his face as soon as he got out from his mobile suit. "Why did you pull stunt like that, you know if anything happen to you, then the whole crew will be responsible," he added.

"I'm okay, and just leave me alone," Yuki ran away from the crowd.

The ship sailed out from the base, heading towards Edingkent base, in order to help the defence there and evacuating the people out from the state. That was the last base that ZAFT had. The others are either being destroyed or conquered by the new Earth Force, lead by Brandy.

Just a few days ago, Tenloid base, was attacked by the Earth Force. No survivors.

Yuki stopped.

"Why did ZAFT does not counterattack?" Yuki asked. "Thousands of people were attacked and killed, and yet, we are sitting around here, discussing, fighting each other,"

Shin approached the confused Yuki.

"It's not as if we hope for that, but, right now, everyone is lost. What are we really fighting for? If we choose to fight for revenge, then the war will not stop. Right now, all we can do is to save as much people as we can. And killing will even lead to more killing, more lives will be lost."

"There was once someone who bore the burden himself, trying to stop this cycle of hatred, and ended up losing his life," Shin added.

"So, you're going to let them to do as they wished?"

"He's like your old self, isn't it?" Luna added as Yuki stormed out.

"It looks like so, and then there's a hand that saved me. I don't want it to repeat on him. That's why I'm going to be the hand, that will save him," Shin replied.

"Have you heard, we're going to stop by at Codvier city, to resupply? And we're tasked to shop for things there before heading to Edingkent base. Let's invite Yuki as well," Luna cheered Shin.

"Sure,"

—

Everyone was given a task. To buy essential supplies. Groups of three were formed. Each group's task were different.

Yuki, Shin and Luna were in a group.

"Is it safe for us to wander around the city? I know that this state is neutral. But, there's a possibilities that they might attack us. Just look at how friendly the mayor was, he even invited us here and let the ship to dock here." Yuki asked.

"It's what you said. Its a neutral state. A neutral city which does not side to anyone," Luna replied.

"Says the person who lived his life in a coordinate-free country," Shin teased Yuki.

"I hope so,"

As they were walking around town, Yuki noticed that they were followed.

"You guys walk ahead. I have some things that I need to take. I'll catch up later," Yuki left both of them.

"They will be fine, right? They're trained soldiers," Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki knew that people were targeting him, that's why he tried to be far from them. He did not want his new friends to be involved in his mess.

After acquired a distance,

"So, you've come yourself to end my life, aren't you, little missy?" Yuki stopped at a bridge and looked back. There were no more hiding place anymore. "That's a very honourable of you, the chief representative of Orb." Yuki added.

"Since when did you realise it?" Cagily asked while pointing a gun, targeting right to Yuki's head.

"Since I'm out from the ship, I guess," Yuki smiled. "And looks like we will be having a party here,"

Up to thirty people came surrounded them. "They're not with you, aren't they?" Yuki said.

"Looks like we can kill two birds in one stone," the leader said. "Thank you, Yuki, for baiting her up with you here, and now both of you shall perish,"

Gunfire were shot by the gang. Yuki grabbed Cagali, and jumped into the river. Blood soon gave the water a new colour : red. "Search for them, we can't let both of them to live"

The water washed them to a jungle. Both of them were tired after swimming a long distance. Yuki fainted as soon as he got out from the river. Cagali, who was in front of him was horrified as she took a look behind her. Blood was flowing out from Yuki. His cloth was stained with red.

"That guy," Cagali dragged Yuki further from the river. She found a hiding place. She treated his wound to stop the bleeding and prevent hi from losing too much blood.

After that, she tried to contact Athrun, who before accompanied her to that city. But, she was wandering, who had hired hitmen to hunt both of them down.

—-

"When I grow up, I want to build a space elevator, so that everyone can commute using it from earth to colony,"

"Oh, really, then, I would be the first to take on the train," Yuki answered.

"That's not a train, that's an elevator, aniki," Both the brothers laughed.

—

Yuki awoke. "Who are you trying to call? The people who attempted to kill both of us?" Yuki asked.

"What's the point, look's like we're going to stuck here for a while," Cagali replied. "The phone is not assemble," she added.

"So, this is my fated place to die, and in your hands, and what are you waiting for, you could've kill me just now,"

"You've lost someone dear to you recently, don't you? You're mumbling "I'm sorry" a lot of time when you're unconscious," Cagali asked. " I too had lost someone that is dearest to me. Not just him, but many others as well. That's why, I don't want to lose anyone anymore," she added.

"Me too. There was someone who I was assigned to protect, but in the end I couldn't, twice. And this time it really happened right in front of my eyes. It's all because of my cowardliness,"

"You,"

"Yes, I've lost my one and only one little brother. It was a short reunion after a few years I left him. And until the end, he was protecting me, even up till now," Yuki cried. "I could've save him on that day,"

"I could've stop him before that day. I knew something was wrong, but I was reluctant to stop him. And I guess he knew that his time is up, and walked away alone," Cagali cried as well. She sat next to Yuki.

"You do really looks like him. I mean, he's an idiot, and he didn't even realised it. A really rare idiot-coordinator. He would save people, even enemies as well, like you saving your future-assassin,"she said."And you even got injured because of saving and protecting your enemy,"

"I just don't think that killing people is a way to solve the problem. I've met a lot of people, and all of them refused to fight, and even believed in me,"

"You didn't kill your mother?"

"Technically, no, but yes. I've failed to save her, and even my little brother, which means I killed both of them,"

"My twin brother was there as well, I bet he had tried his best to protect the Queen, had you meet him?"

Just when she wanted to continue her chat with Yuki, Athrun arrived in his Justice.

"That's Yuki,"

"What did you do to her?" Athrun pointed a gun towards Yuki as soon as he got out from his cockpit. Cagali stood in front of Yuki.

"This time, let me repay to you," she whispered to Yuki.

"Cagali…,"

"This guy is not a killer. Why would a killer tried to protect his assassin and nearly lose his life?"Cagali defended Yuki.

"You trust this guy?" Athrun questioned Cagali. "The guy who killed your brother?"

"Your twin brother?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want anymore people to die anymore. That's enough. I bet he doesn't want people to seek revenge for the sake of him, and destroy what he had been protecting with his life. And you as his best friend should know that well, don't you?"Cagali burst into tears. Athrun tried to calm her down.

"Send this guy back to Shin and others,please," she insisted Athrun to send back Yuki to his friends.

Both Athrun and Cagali were in the cockpit, with Yuki outside. They headed off to an area near the docking bay and released Yuki.

"You really want to let him go?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, and we are not part of the Earth Force anyway, we are neutral, and we will always remain in that way," Cagali replied. "Besides, he really resembles him, quite much, he's an idiot," She added.

Yuki waved goodbye to them and made his way back to Minerva.

"They have a reason to fight, don't they?" Athrun said to Cagali.

"To protect the innocent, and everyone," she replied.

"And I would protect you, no matter what it costs," Athrun gave a smile, and both of them headed back to Orb, which was located near to the state.

"At first, when I received a message from the mayor that they are coming to the town, I thought that I had the chance to kill him, but when I see his suffering and his effort to save me, I couldn't lay my hand to him anymore," she said.

"But, why you as well?"

"I think they wanted to invade Orb, and that guy, just avoided something like that to happen. That country, is not a neutral country anymore,"


End file.
